Surprises Ahead
by JayJingles
Summary: Inuyasha has to prove to Kagome that he does love her and that he is the right person to rule and to run a family.... oh it sucks leaving you hanging like this dont it READ IT PLEASE KagInu and SanMir RinShip
1. Chapter 1

Inuyasha 

Note: okay guys here's the deal i dont own Inuyasha or ANY of the characters (unfortunatly!) Also keep in mind that this is my first story and that i'm going out on a limb because i dont know if this is any good or not! if you review be HONEST let me know thank you and enjoy!

Surprises Ahead

Chapter 1.  
(here we go!)

"INUYASHA! Inuyasha come on, talk to me! What happened?"

A stressed out Kagome runs after a clearly upset Inuyasha who shows no sign of stopping to talk.

"INUYA..." Kagome suddenly trips over a root sticking out of the ground to land on her face. "mmmhm"

Inuyasha suddenly is thrown into the ground. As Inuyasha tries to struggle agains the charm Kagome gets up and stands in front of the hanyou on the ground while he sits up.

"Inuyasha." She puts her hand on his shoulder. Poor Inuyasha is visibly shaking now.

"I didn't do ANYTHING! That stupid monk needs to keep quiet!"

"Inuyasha." she kneels down and looks at him square in the eyes. "Inuyasha, what did Miroku say to you?"

"Nothing! Just forget it. I need to go for a walk." As he stands the says to Kagome over his shoulder "Stay close to the house or Sango and Miroku. I dont want anything to happen to you."

"To me? Does the amazing Inuyasha care about a stupid girl?" She tries to tease him in a meek atempt to change his mood.

Inuyasha clearly trying to keep from blushing "NO! I..uh.. I just didn't want anything to happen to the Shikon Jewel and since you wont let ME take care of it so..." obviously frustrated "Just stay with someone!"

As he runs off Kagome sits there looking after him wondering why she likes him so much but as she looks down at the jewel around her neck she hears Shippo calling for her.

"KAGOME!"

"Shippo! I'm over here!"

"Kagome!" Shippo runs over to her in a breathless hurry. "Kagome! Miroku just proposed to Sango!"

"Really? This isn't a joke Shippo?" Kagome stands quickly.

"He really did it! He finally told her how he feels!"

Kagome stands smiling then offers her hand to Shippo "Want a ride back?"

Shippo nods and hops onto Kagome's back as Kagome runs back to the house laughing and giggling.

"Kagome! Kagome is that you?"

"Yes Kaede it's us." As she walks in to the kitchen. "so is what Shippos said true.

Author's Note: Okay guys i know this is mean of me to leave this off here w/ just a teaser sooooooo i'm REALLY SORRY but that's all for chapter one! let me know what you guys think and i'll post the next chapter as soon as i posibly can i promise! Blessed Be!


	2. Chapter 2

Surprises Ahead

Chapter 2

Note: as i have previously stated i dont own Inuyasha (though i would love it if i did) or any of the characters involed in the Inuyasha series however the ideas and story plot comes from me and my crazy ideas!

Review:  
When we left off Shippo had informed Kagome of Sango and Miroku's engagement (yay for them!) and Inuyasha ran off mad about something someone said ( that's nothing new!) okay now on with the story...

"Kagome! Kagome is that you?"

"Yes Kaede, it's us." As Kagome walks into the kitchen. "So is what Shippo said true"  
"Yes I did ask Sango to be my wife and to bear my children."

Everyone turns to see the couple walk into the room smiling and draped over eachother.

"I'm so happ for you!" Kagome squeals as she runs to her friend to hug her!

Miroku rolls his eyes as Sango and Kagome walk into the next room leaving Lady Kaede to explain to Miroku the "duties" of being a husband...

"Sango, do you know when you two are getting married"  
"Well we want Lady Kaede to marry us' so it'll be before we set off to see Lord Sesshomarooooo"  
she lets his name die out as a look of confusion crosses Kagome's face. "oh...You didn't know yet"  
"knnow what Sango? Why are we going to see Sesshomaru"  
"Well he and Inuyasha have come to an understanding while you were gone ...and well Rin has looking for a mate and we've been invited to stay with them for the cerimony. And...And well Rin is very excited to see you again!"

Kagome looks at the ground nodding but wondering why Inuyasha hadn't told her when a thought came to her. "Sango, what did Miroku say to get Inuyasha so mad"  
Sango busy daydreaming about her to-be husband responds without thinking twice "oh he told Inuyasha that if he could ask me for my hand in marrage then Inuyasha should at least be able to finally tell you that he loves you instead of telling everyone..el..se..uh-oh!" Sango suddenly realizes only too late that she has revealed the biggest secret in the world to Kagome without thinking.  
"Now Kagome you can't say ANYTHING! Because if Inuyasha knew that you know what he's told Miroku I'd have to marry a corpse"  
"Don't worry Sango. I wont tell Inuyasha"  
"Not that it would matter anyway because everyone knows you both love eachother."

Kagome nods hugging her frend and utters another congradulations then walks out of the cabin only to find Inuyasha slowly walking up the path seemingly having an argument with himself. Kagome remembers Sano's words fresh in her mind and blushes knowing that all she wants to do is run up to Inuyasha and have him hold her in his arms. Suddenly her thoughts are interrupted by Inuyasha.

Note:  
okay guys that's the end of chapter 2 i hope you guys like it and read it and review it give me pointers this is my first one remember be brutily honest! 


	3. Chapter 3

Note: okay guys here's the deal i dont own Inuyasha or ANY of the characters (unfortunatly!) Also keep in mind that this is my first story and that i'm going out on a limb because i dont know if this is any good or not! if you review be HONEST let me know thank you and enjoy!

Surprises Ahead

Chapter 3

When we left off Kagome had just found out that Inuyasha was actually in love with her...(DUH!) okay i'll let you read the story now...

As Kagome sat outside on the porch looking out at the evening sky as her thoughts were interupted by Inuyasha...

"Kagome? Are you ill"  
"wha...? oh.. no ..no I dont feel any different why do you ask Inuyasha"  
"Oh. Only because your face is flushed."

Kagome only nods but she looks out at the path.

"Inuyasha...will...will you go on a walk with me"  
"HUH"  
"A walk. I just dont want to sit around here right now. And I just really want to go so will you walk with me?"

Kagome looks up at Inuyasha praying that he can't see how nervous she is. She tries to smile reasuringly but she knows he can see right past it.

"Yeah Kagome. Any where you're wanting to go"  
"No I just want to walk around."

As the two head away from the cabin as both are unaware of the audience that had formed to watch them with looks of nervousness, relief, and confusion. (poor shippo he sooo confused Xx we love him anyway!)

"Kagome"  
Kagome looks up from the flowers that she had been picking to look at Inuyasha. "Mhm"  
"Why did you ask me to come with you and not any of the others?"

Kagome shrugs thinking the stands and looks at Inuyasha. "well, soemtimes I enjoy your company without the others around."

She smiles at him then starts for the stream that's not too far ahead of them leaving a blushing hanyu behind to catch up. When he finally catches up to her she's wading out into the stream. As Inuyasha sits down on the bank and watches Kagome wash off in the water he cant help but smile.

"Kagome?"

She turns to look at him and smile encouragingly.

"What do you think about Miroku and Sango? Do you... do you think that'll change anything?"

Kagome walks out of the stream and sits next to Inuyasha watching the sun set behind the trees.

"I dont know. I mean , I hope not. I'm just glad they know how they feel about eachother." She looks at Inuyasha but quickly looks awayy before he looks at her "Inuyasha, I can tell you anything right?"

Inuyasha looks at Kagome confused who continues to look at the sky.

"Kagome, you know you can trust me with anything. Why, what's the matter?"

Kagome shakes her head and smiles.  
"No I was just...OH! LOOK"  
Kagome points to the sky to show Inuyasha the shoot stars streaking across the sky. Inuyasha stairs at Kagome who tells him to make a wish but he watches her close her eyes. Quietly Inuyasha leans into Kagome and kisses her cheek gently, causing her to look at him amazed.

Note: okay guys that's it for chapter three! DONT FORGET TO REVIEW! 


	4. Chapter 4

Inuyasha

Surprises Ahead

Note: I do not own the characters from inuyasha but i own my creative ideas and i know i know but i'm not keeping the inuyasha characters true to form i'm changing them to have them say and do what i feel is right and ok...

Chapter 4

"Inuyasha"  
"I'm sorry I dont know what..."

Kagome cuts him off by kissing him with a kiss filled with all the love, hate, pain and happiness that had filled both of them. All regrets and doubts were gone from her mind. All she could think about was her lips against his. As Kagome comes up for air she's suddenly hi with the realization of what she had just done.

"Oh my god. I just..." Kagome sits back from Inuyasha clearly afraid of what he would say. "Inuyasha I'm sooooooooo so so sorr..."

He did want to hear her say that she was sorry all he wanted to do is kiss her and never stop. Pulling her back to him to kiss her again. Finally he reluctantly releases her to look at her half expecting her to slap him or use the charm against him. Instead she leaned her head against his shoulder sighing.

"Kagome"  
no response "Kagome?" Concerned Inuyasha looks down to see Kagome with her eyes closed. He relaxes and leans back against a tree, closes his eyes and drifts off to sleep but just before the weight of sleep consumes him he hears Kagome whisper, "I love you Inuyasha"

(Next morning)

"LADY KAGOME! KAGOME! LADY KAGOME!"

Kagome slowly wakes up to hear her name being called. All she could think about was a wonderful dream that she had about her kissing Inuyasha.

"God Kagome dont move so much. I was comfortable."

Kagome tenses blushing she looks down at the no longer sleeping Inuyasha who's looking up at Kagome wondering how she's going to react.

"so...last night really did happen?" Kagome asks Inuyasha as she stood up.

Inuyasha stands up nodding. then pulls Kaomge towards him placing his hands on both sides of her face forcing her to look at him "Kagome I love you. And no matter what happens I'll be there to protect you."

Note: okay folks that's the end of that chapter well rate and review 


	5. Chapter 5

Inuyasha

Surprises Ahead

Note: I do not own the characters from inuyasha but i own my creative ideas and i know i know but i'm not keeping the inuyasha characters true to form i'm changing them to have them say and do what i feel is right and ok...

Chapter 5

As he's about to kiss her Shippo inturrupts them by running into Kagome and calling to the others that he's found them. Kagome smiles at the fuming hanyu and kisses him on his cheek as they walk back with Shippo to meet the rest of the group.

"Oh...oh my."

Kagome looks up at her friend blushing slightly at how openly she's being in front of her friends.

"We..uh... should head out." Inuyasha forces out as he fidgets under the strange new attention.  
"Unfortunatly you Inuyasha that must wait for awhile. I gave my word to wed Sango and Miroku tomorrow."

Sango nods blushing as Miroku stands on the other side of Lady Kaede looking at the ground.

"Fine but as soon as the cerimony is done we're leaving! Everyone got that?"

The group nods then walks back to the house in silence trying to comprehend the events of that day and the plans that have been made for the next day. The same thought weighs on everyone's mind, ...what DID happen between Kagome and Inuyasha and what does that mean to the rest of the group?  
(NEXT DAY)

Kagome woke up first and decided to make everyone breakfast before the day got too busy. As she got out of her sleeping bag she couldn't help but wonder what the hanyu was dreaming about she walks out ot the small hut with a bucket for water. Unknown to Kagome she was being followed. As Kagome nears the creak she hears sone one behind her...

"if there's anyone there I should tell you that i'm armed"  
"SHHHHH! yesh Kagome you'll wake everyone. What are you doing anyway"  
"Oh good morning Inuyasha I just wanted to surprise everone with breakfast that's all!"

kagome blushes as Inuyasha makes a face remembering the taste of the food that didn't come out of a box.

"Whats that look for"  
"NOTHING! uh... let me help. What should i do?"

Kagome thinks for a moment then hands Inuyasha the bucket.

"You can get the water and I can pick some fruit and berries"  
"Okay! But dont get lost! And please be careful Kagome."

Out of habit Kagome hugs Inuyasha reasurringly. But to her surprise he started kissing her neck then her shoulder pushing the strap of her tank top aside. Lost in the moment Kagome deeply sighs. At hearing her sigh Inuyasha bites into her shoulder just barely drawing blood! Pained and surprised Kagome pushes the shaking Inuyasha away.

"Kagome"

Kagome looks up at Inuyasha but the look on his face surprises her. The look on his face is nothing but pure want and need. She can feel his need pushing in against her suffocating her like a fog rolling in.

"Inuyasha what did you do to me?"

The hanyu regains controll of himself he looks at the ground embarrased by his lack of control.

"Inuyasha, tell me what"  
"I..." he sighs deeply "I makred you. I made the first move in making you my"  
"Your mate." Kagome finished his sentence knowing what was next.

Inuyasha nods afraid of how Kagome would react to what she was just told. To his fear Kagome turns and starts to walk away.

"KAGOME! Where are you going"  
Kagome turns and faces him smiling "To get the fruit remember?"

Kagome walks off to pick the fruit for the pancakes she planed to make for everyone leaving a shocked Inuyasha behind to get the water. As she picks the berries from the bush she stops thinking about what had happened between her and Inuyasha. 'I made the first move.' was what kept ringing in her mind and now he wanted her to become his mate. This is what she's always wanted but she did want to get married. Could she convince him to not just make her his mate but make her his wife?

Note: okay folks that's the end of that chapter well rate and review 


	6. Chapter 6

Inuyasha

Surprises Ahead

Note: I do not own the characters from inuyasha but i own my creative ideas and i know i know but i'm not keeping the inuyasha characters true to form i'm changing them to have them say and do what i feel is right and ok...

Chapter 6

"Uh...Kagome?"

Kagome falls back startled by Inuyasha.

"I'm sorry Kagome!" Inuyasha refrains from laughing as he helps Kagome pick up the berris that have fallen to the floor.  
"Uhhh...he coughs uncomfortably...uh...how's your shoulder"  
"Oh it's fine. A little tender but it'll be okay. Why does it look bad"  
"No not terrible but it doesn't look like you'll heal this today"  
"Okay, I'll wrap it up and wear a shirt over it."

Inuyasha nods and helps Kagome pick up her berries when he suddenly slaps himself.

"uh...Inuyasha"  
"Lord Inuyasha it's good to taste you again"  
"Well Myoga what do you want you miserable flea"  
"Inuyasha! Be nice! Good to see you again Myoga"  
"And you too Lady Kagome. Isee that Lord Inuyasha has claimed you"  
"HOW DID YOU"  
"Lord Inuyasha I could smell your scent all over her."

Kaogme stands with her berries and starts toward the cabin leaving Inuyasha and Myoga behind to follow.

"Lord Inuyasha does anyone know what you've done? But more importantly does Lady Kagome know what you've promised her or what you're forcing her to do"  
"Shut up Myoga"  
"Oh I see ...you haven't told her"  
"And neither will you. I'll tell her myself when the time is right." he stands flicking Myoga off his shoulder.

Inuyasha walks back to the cabin to find Miroku and Shippo sitting with pancakes on their plates dressed in uncomfortable looking robes.

Without being able to contol himself Inuyasha bust out in laughter "HAHAHAHAHAHAHA! What are you fools wearing"  
"The same thing you'll be wearing you Inuyasha." Lady Kaede states as she walks into the room.

As Inuyasha turns to face Kaede he sees her holding a robe for him that looks just as uncomfortable.  
He gets up and starts walking back toward the door.

"NO! NO WAY"  
"Inuyasha do not make me charm you."

(1/2 Hour Later)

"I cant believe I'm wearing this! The girls had better be wearing a ..."

The girls walk out of the room and the boys stand stunned at the two angles standing in the doorway. As Kagome's about to hug Inuyasha when Lady Kaede yells to her.

"KAGOME NO! You musnt touch Inuyasha in that gown! Not until after the cerimony"  
"WHY! WHOMAN! Why cant i hold her"  
"Because young Inuyasha she resembles the unwed and untainted woman's soul and heart"  
"WHAT"  
"Inuyasha sit down, lest I ruin the robes by having Kagome charm you to behave."

Inuyasha sits back down pouting as the girls sit down looking shyly at the floor as Lady Kaede sits in front of Sango and Miroku taking their hands in hers and she begins the cerimony. The entire time that Lady Kaede was talking Kagome couldn't help but watch Inuyasha. She watched as he struggled to keep his face nuetral when she could tell taht he was obviously troubled. Kagome looked down at the floor wondering if he really would stay. Or maybe he'd run, run to avoid the truth. Would he get tired of her and run to Kikyo?

Note: okay folks that's the end of that chapter well rate and review 


	7. Chapter 7

Inuyasha Surprises Ahead

Note: I do not own the characters from inuyasha but i own my creative ideas and i know i know but i'm not keeping the inuyasha characters true to form i'm changing them to have them say and do what i feel is right and ok...

Chapter 7

"Kagome!"

Suddenly Kagome is flug out of her thoughts to find Inuyasha standing in front of her. She looks around to find that they are The last two in the hut.

"Oh...I..." Kagome looks around her slowly once again. "Is it over? Did i miss it?"

Inuyasha looks down at Kamome worriedly.  
"I told Sango and Miroku that they should go on a trip. I figured they should have some time to themselves. I just hope that Sango doesn't kill Miroku because of something stupid. Dumb monk."

"So what about Shippo?"

"I figured we'd take him with ust to Shessomaru's. That is ...if it's alright with you..."

Kagome nods thinking about what she was being told "Yeah i guess that's fine ... Inuyasha will you sit down..."

As Kagome says sit the charm on Inuyasha causes him to fall down on top of Kagome. After her innital shock wears off Kagome realizes that she's laying under Inuyasha with a sudden flash of realization.

"uhh...er... Inuyasha i'm sooo sorry I didn't mean to..."

Inuyasha could feel it growing steadily in him until he could no long control it. In a flash he was touching her, kissing her, and holding her. He had to feel her against him. No more clothes, no more barriers, he had to HAVE her NOW!

Unbeknownst to the couple on the floor a guest had walked into the hut and stood in the corner watching the show.

"Inuyasha please try to control yourself."

Inuyasha instantly freezes over Kagome and lets out a low growl. As he looks up at his brother and notices Rinn behind him he decides to be semi-civil. Inuyasha slowly gets off of Kagome and faces his brother and Rinn.

"You couldn't wait outside and KNOCK"  
"Rinn will you go play with that fox outside while i talk to Inuyasha"  
"Okay!"

Rinn bows and skipps outside to find Shippo.

"YOU IDIOT WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?"

Shesshomaru slowly walks toward Inuyasha clearly outraged.

"Inuyasha have you explained to her what that mark means? Does she know that she'll age as slowly as you and will be forced to watch as her family and friends age and die witout her being able to do anything? If you mark her then it's over for her"  
"I haven't told her yet. And besides i wasn't going to do anything"  
"YOU FOOLISH MUTT!"

Kagome sits up and slides back against the wall safely out of reach and looks at the two brothers wondering what to think and if she should do something.

"Inuyasha..." Kagome stands and leans against the wall "he's...he's not liying is he? I really would age a slowly as you?"

Inuyasha tenses and slowly nods his head and refuses to turn around in fear of the dissapointment that he fears is on Kagome's face.

"Shessomaru, I love my family and friends. And i also want to thank you for telling me what Inuyasha couldn't. But I love Inuyasha. And as long as he'll want me I'll be there by his side. Wether he's half demon, full demon, or even human, I'll always love Inuyasha."

Kagomes stands there smiling at the two brothers. As she walks past Shessomaru she turns and smiles lovingly at Inuyasha then walks outside and sits down on the porch.

Shessomaru waits for the door to close behind Kagome before he turns to Inuyasha and begins his rants again.

"Inuyahsa, are you being true to her? It's obvious that she truly cares about you"  
"Of course I'm being true"  
"You can honestly tell me that you wont be having second thoughts. Or thougths of any kind of Kikyo"  
"NO..I dont know"  
"Exactly! You cant ask her to give up everything she knows and loves if you're not even ready to give up Kikyo"  
"Dont make her sound like a bad habit. And besides you cant expect me to give up the one woman that I've ever loved"  
"Inuyasha, Kikyo's dead she's been dead. You have a girl sitting outside who is willing to give up her life and everything she's ever known for you to be happy. But you're still to selfish to let go of the dead and realize what you have!"

Inuyahsa stands knowing there's nothing left that he can say on the matter only because he knows that what his brother says is true.

"When are we to join you at your home"  
"We are leaving tonight you're welcome to leave with us or follow behind it is up to you and your...mate."

Inuyahsa nods then excuses himself, as he walks outside he thinks about what Shessomaru had said. 'She does love me doesn't she. She's always there and she always cares about me. She does do stupid things but i always run to help her without even thinking about it. Can i love her and only her and forget about Kikyo?'

"Inuyasha?"

He looks down at Kagome slowly. He loves her but then why does he feel so guilty?

"Stupid Shessomaru"  
"Inuyasha you know I'll always be beind you. I trust you and i know we'll be okay."

Inuyasha sits down next to Kagome and looks out down the path but doesn't really see anything.

"Kagome, how come you're so secure...and why did you say that to Shessomaru"  
"why not?. I meant it. I do love you Inuyasha. Dont you feel the same about me?"

Kagome looks at Inuyasha who keeps looking out down the path refusing to look at her.

"Time to go. Are you three following on Kirara?"

Both of them nod without looking at eachother.

"Very well then I shall see you both upon your arrival."

As Shessomaru puts Rinn on his pet deomn's back Shippo runs into Kagome's arms.

"Come it's time for ust to go too. Kirara you ready?"

Kirar purss in answer to Inuyasha's question.

"Fine Kagome you and Shippo get to ride on Kirara and I'll run. It'll be faster that way."

Kagome meerly nodded and helped shippo climb on Kirara as Inuyasha takes off ahead of them. Once Kagome had climbed on she leans down near Kirara's head.

"Kirara can you follow shessomaru's scent?"

Kirara nods then takes off into the air following behind Inuyasha.

"shippo do you think Inuyasha still has feelings for Kikyo do you"  
"I donno. but he loks at you like Miroku looked at Sango and lately he's been smelling different too"  
"What do you mean Shippo"  
:well he used to smell like pine needles and honey but he smell's different ...like that peperment thing you give me"  
"Thanks Shippo."

Kagome looks up and watches Inuyasha's back wondering if he's truly her's or if she's going to have to battle with Kikyo for a place in the hanyo's heart. As her thoughts deepen she notices the fox had fallen asleep in her arms.

"Well Kirara it looks like it's just you and me." she gets a roar in response "Are we almost there because my butt's getting tired." 


	8. Chapter 8

Inuyasha Surprises Ahead

Note: I do not own the characters from inuyasha but i own my creative ideas and i know i know but i'm not keeping the inuyasha characters true to form i'm changing them to have them say and do what i feel is right and ok...

(recap ...only if you need it lord fluffy walked in on inuyasha and kagome and pissed him off and now they're going to lord fluffy's house... sorry i know i know not much of a recap but live with it and on with the show)

Chapter 8

Suddenly almost as a response to her question a large mountain comes into view.

"INUYASHA"  
"WHAT"  
"Where's the palace"  
"It's here dont worry but BE QUIET!"

Kagome quiets herself as they near the mountain Kagome sees a slight glow in the side of the mountain. She leans down and motions to Kirara in the right direction.

"Damnit woman where are you going"  
"Over here. There is an opening over here."

Inuyasha comes down the face of the mountain to where Kagome waits. As he begins to investigate the wall Shippo wakes up in Kagome's arms and happens to looks down at the long fall and screams! (aww poor shippo ) He jumps out of Kagome's arms and hugs Inuyasha's leg causing him to fall forward into the rock wall before him. But instead of making contact he fell through the wall.

"Uh...Inuyasha are you okay"  
"Yeah I'm fine. Come one. You were right Kagome this is an entrance"  
"I'm sorry Inuyasha i didn't mean to make you fall"  
"Come on Shippo i'm sure Inuyahsa's not mad are you Inuyasha"  
"No but I am tired so come on."

Kagome picks up Shippo and walks through the wall with Kirara by her side. Once inside the cave was well lit and a pouting Inuyasha sat against the wall.

"There's a path over there but it's not lit that well so Shippo's has to use his magic."

Kagome looks down at the young fox in her arms. "Shippo do you think you can use your fox fire? That's all you'd have to do?"

Shippo jumps out of Kagome's arms and runs to the path. Kagome looks at Inuyasha who refuses to make eye contact and turns to watch Shippo.

"FOX FIRE"  
"Come on lets go."

Inuyasha stands leaving Kagome and Kirara to follow.

"Come on Kirara, before we get left behind."

Kirara shrinks and jumps into Kagome's arms as they head out behind Inuyasha. After walking along the twisting and winding path they come to a giant door that's way to heavy for even Inuyahsa to open.

"What do we do? If you cant open it then what now"  
"What if i break it down?"

While both are trying to decide what to do Shippo walks up to the door and meerly knocks. As soon as he draws his hand back the door opens with Rinn standing there smiling while both Inuyasha and Kagome stand to the side looking shocked at Shippo.

"Auntie Kagome! Uncle Inuyasha!"

Rinn runs towards Inuyasha and hugs him. She then releases him and hugs Kagome. When she steps back from Kagome she see's Shippo standing near the door.

Bowing, "Welcome Shippo. Thank you for coming"  
"Rinn I dont mean to be rude but it is getting late and we are all getting tired"  
"Oh right! Papa said you might be tired we have rooms made for you. Follow me!" (isn't she sooo cute )

As the group follows the young girl down the endless hallways and finally she stops in frront of the a door. As she opens the door she blushes looking at Shippo.

"This is your room Shippo. Papa sent out and had clothes made for you. And when you leave you can take them home with you."

"Rinn when's dinner"  
"Dont worry as soon as you guys get comfortable I'll send someone for you. Auntie Kagome you and Uncle Inuyasha are next! Let's go!"

Inuyasha and Kagome followed behind Rinn in an acward silence. Following behind Rinn through the twisting hallways and stairs when suddenly Rinn opens a door open and walks in.

"This'll be your room. Papa says that since you're mates you should sleep in the same bed! Your clothes are here too! See you at dinner!"

Rinn runs off giggling leaving the acward couple alone in their suite. Slowly they both start searching around the rooms. Kagome started to circle the sitting area she saw a fireplace with couches then the room also had a desk. As she moved into the bathroom she saw how amazing the tiled bathroom became so welcoming. The beautiful tub that she prayed would mean a warm bath. While she leaned over the sink and washed her face she heard Inuyasha calling her. 


	9. Chapter 9

Inuyasha Surprises Ahead

Note: I do not own the characters from inuyasha but i own my creative ideas and i know i know but i'm not keeping the inuyasha characters true to form i'm changing them to have them say and do what i feel is right and ok...

(note: now i know that i have a tendency to write short chapters but this will probubly be my shortest and i'm sorry please forgive me! Plus this is sort of the reason as to why it's rated M! Please dont hate me!)

Chapter 9

"I'm in the bathroom."

As he walks into the bathroom and sees her bent over the sink and the thought of how he had almost marked her comes flooding back to him. He felt so guilty about second guessing how he felt about Kagome

"Inuyahsa? Are you okay"  
"hmm?...oh...uh yeah"  
"Was there something you wanted to talk about"  
"oh uh yeah umm... what are you planning to wear tonight"  
"Why? Cant i wear what i'm wearing now"  
"Well you need to dress up and not to mention the fact that you've been in those clothes for the past few days. Plus dinner's kinda a big deal around here"  
"Ok. You've got a point, but you're changing too aren't you"  
"Of course I dont want to get chewed out by that idiot brother of mine just because of what i have on. Now go change before i change my mind about dinner."

Kagome looks at Inuyasha whom she loved but she still fears in the back of her mind that he'll break her heart ( that's the whole searies!). She walks over to Inuyasha and looks deep into his eyes. His eyes held hers for only a second before he looked away but as Kagome was looking in his eyes she noticed something that hasn't been in his eyes for a long time...fear.

Once in the bedroom she see's a wardrow and wonders what type of clothes could Shessomaru possibly have picked out for her.

"Are you just going to stand there and look at it or are you going to open it"  
"Inuyasha you should pick out my clothes"  
"WHAT! Why should i do a thing like that"  
"Well that way i dont embarrase you infront of your brother"

Inuyasha says nothing but turns and starts looking for a good outfit for her. Finally he turns around holding a big piece of fabric and smiling confidendtly.

"You dont expect me to wear THAT do you?"

Inuyasha looks down at what he's chosen and then looks at Kagome confused. "What's wrong with it"  
"It's nothing more than a towl"  
"Come here. And I'll Show you how to wear it"  
"Okay but DONT LOOK"  
"How can I help you put it on if i cant look to see what i'm doing"  
"Oh...uh .. right well just dont look at me, okay"  
"Fine now will you get undressed so I can put this supid thing on you."

As she turns away from Inuyasha and begins to undress she feels the heat rise to her face. While she keeps her back to him she can feel his eyes watching her.

"kagome..."

She turns when Inuyasha whispers her name. Only to find him looking at her whith the hungry look that made her lust after him.

"Inuyasha?"

No sooner than when his name fell from her lips then he was holding her. He couldn't help it. He had to keep her against him close to his heart. Seeing her undress infront of him sparked something deep within him. And now seeing her in her undergarments raises his hair and pulls at something animal and primal deep within him. He begins to pull off his kimono when he stops undressing and walks out of the room leaving a confused Kagome behind him. As Inuyasha returns to the room Kagome gives him a questioning look.

"We'll send out for dinner later. But right now I want to prove to you that you're my mate"  
"Inuyasha we can't..."

Just as Kagome was about to tlak her way out of the more than welcoming situation. A sudden crash caused Inuyasha to jump in front of her letting out a low possesive growl.

"INUYASHA! YOU WORTHLESS MUTT WHERE IS SHE?"

Suddenly Koga bursts into the room furious. And upon seeing Inuyasha and Kagome partly dressed he grew embarrased which quickly returned to anger.

"KAgome how could you"  
"What are you doing her you misserable dog? And how come my brother let you in his house"  
"I dont know but he told me that Kagome was going to be mated to a miserable half breed like yourself"  
"Kagome get dressed we'll discuss this at dinner."

Sitting at the large dinning table surrounded by many "people" Kagome is suddenly very aware that she has become the rope between two jealous puppies.Sitting between the two boys she wonders if she'll have any say over what or whom she'll be with. As she sat there stairing into her soup thinking. Her thougths were inturrupted by Shessomaru barking.

"Now I know there has been confusion here tonight and I have decided to take it upon myself to host this gathering for my child. Rinn and if any of you want to ruin this for her you WILL deal with me"  
"Why did you let this idiot in! He's going to ruin EVERYTHING"  
"ME! You're the one who's practically kidnapped Kagome"  
"Enough! Both of you sit DOWN! Now after dinner i wish to see all three of you in my chambers!" 


	10. Chapter 10

Inuyasha Surprises Ahead

Note: I do not own the characters from inuyasha but i own my creative ideas and i know i know but i'm not keeping the inuyasha characters true to form i'm changing them to have them say and do what i feel is right and ok...

(note: now i know that i have a tendency to write short chapters but this will probably be my shortest and i'm sorry please forgive me! Plus this is sort of the reason as to why it's rated M! Please don't hate me!)

Chapter 10

Kagome sat in silence as Inuyasha and Koga fought from across the room as the occasional "mutt" and "dog breath" were yelled. She wondered what would be the best way for her to escape. When Shessomaru stormed into the room. Causing all arguments between the two to come to an abrupt halt.

"Now I want to know WHAT is the meaning of this? I want to know why you've disturbed my home!"  
"Well I want to know why you let this mangy dog in your house!?!?!

"SHUT-UP; you stupid half breed!"

"SILENCE!! I cannot deal with you like this I will call for you individually now the two of you leave but Kagome please stay."

The two boys are escorted out of the room by two small demons leaving Kagome and Shessomaru in the room alone.

"Now before you say anything I want you to know that I want to help you."

"Why would you want to help me? You HATE me!!!!"

"Yes I may not like you but the tetsiga seems to think that you are important. Also with you by Inuyasha's side we could reclaim father's land."

"So you're telling me that you're going to get rid of Koga?"

"No I plan on having the two compete for you. Much like our parents would have done."  
"So what you'll stick them in a room and hope one kills the other?"  
"Not exactly. I plan on putting you into he woods and depending on who gets to you first determines what happens; and don't worry no one will die."

"Will I get to take my things with me?"

"I will give you the supplies that you will need but nothing else. Rinn will take you to your room to change then you will be taken to the forest. Do you understand?"

Kagome nods but is still unsure of the plan. Both turn as Rinn enters the room bowing to Shessomaru.

"Ready Auntie Kagome?"

"Sure…sigh… why not."

As the two start to leave the room Shessomaru stops them.

"Remember Kagome this is it; no going back after this. So be honest to yourself and to them. This is NOT a game!"

"Before I go I need a flint, a metal bucket, a blanket, and MY first aid kit. Am I allowed to take my bow and arrows with me?"

"Yes and any other weapons that you may need now go!"

Rinn takes hold of Kagome's hand and leads her out the door. The walk through the halls in silence until they get to her room.

"Auntie Kagome, if you want to write Uncle Inuyasha a letter I'll give it to him and I wont tell papa! I promise!"

Kagome smiles down at the girl and nods as they walk into the room. After she changed into a pair of blue jeans and one of Inuyasha's shirts she began to write Inuyasha a note…

"Dear Inuyasha,

I know if you're reading this that I'm roaming the forest somewhere I know there's nothing you can do now but know this; I love you and I'm doing everything possible to find you! Come get me.

Love,

Kagome

P.S.HURRY!"

Kagome hands Rinn the letter and takes one last look at their things mixed together and let's a tear run down her cheek.

"Okay Rinn here's the letter; I'm ready to go now."

"Auntie Kagome we have to go get Kilala and then we can leave."

"But why do we need Kilala?"  
"She's going to help you and protect you!"

Rinn turns and walks away leaving Kagome to catch up. Rinn leads Kagome to a large entrance where Shessomaru is standing with Kilala.

"Kilala will take you into the forest and she will make sure that your meek body isn't harmed."

"Yes Rinn's already told me."

"Rine if you'll sit down on Kilala you'll be off. Is there anything else before you go?"

"No I'll be fine. Thank you. I don't know why I'm thanking you but I feel like it's the right thing to do."

Shessomaru hands Kagome a large blanket as she climbs on top of Kilala with a small bag full of supplies.

"Take care of Shippo for me Rinn, okay?"

"Yes Auntie Kagome!"

Kagome turns and steers Kilala out of the castle into the warm afternoon.

and this is where I will leave you until next time my friends!


End file.
